


Fraction

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria has much to learn; Wesley's pain goes on and on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraction

**Author's Note:**

> For noveltea.

Wesley was looking at a whiteboard. If he tried, he could see the faint traces of old equations, never completely erased. Not all the equations had to do with force or energy or momentum, the relationships that defined the universe. Some of them sketched out moments from Fred's life: scribbled bluebonnets with the colors of the leaves and the flowers reversed, a rabbit, a fist drenched in blood.

"You only knew the shell during a fraction of her life," Illyria said from behind him. "Yet you regret the portion you did not know."

"Love is not love if it does not accept the person entire," Wesley said.

"Then love is impossible," Illyria said. "Who among you can truly face the fault lines in your loved ones' hearts?"

"Perhaps," Wesley said, very dryly, "it is merely that we are not as perceptive as you are."

She was unfazed; of course. "It must terrify you that the shell saw into your weaknesses so clearly," she said.

"I won't deny that I respected her intelligence tremendously," Wesley said. "But there's more than one way to understand another person."

"Show me, then," Illyria said. "It is my due."

"And my punishment," Wesley said.


End file.
